


Chat 1-A

by orphan_account



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I control canon now, Iida gay panicks a lot, Iida is autistic, M/M, Midoriya has half brothers dvdvfv, Midoriya is half Mexican uwu, Midoriya speaks well in Spanish, One-Sided Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Original Character(s), Todoroki is just there to watch the gays, you can’t stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Midoriya creates a groupchat after he gets his wisdom teeth pulled out, chaos ensues.





	1. One: Teeth

> **Midoriya Izuku has added Bakugo, Kirishima, Todoroki, Iida, and eight others into the group chat. **
> 
> * * *
> 
> <strike></strike><strike></strike>**Midoriya**: Uhh la verga
> 
> **Todoroki**: la whom now

**Iida**: I feel this is a good idea! We can discuss important things such as assignments and rules!

**Kirishima**: Pffft we don’t do that here fbdbfbd 

**Midoriya** has changed his name to Deku

**Deku**: Why did I make this again ?

**Bakugou**: Because you're a dumb shit

**Deku**: Shut the up

**Uravity**: LMAOOO SCDBDVABDBF MIDOFRYA 

**Todoroki**: ight imma head out

**Deku**: No please

**Todoroki**: ok

**Deku**: I made this so we can goof around and chat but likeee I know shit is gonna go down in here so

**Kirishima**: DAMN SON ALL THESE BITCHES WANT SOME

**Kaminari**: HEY FREDDY CAN I UM??

**Sero**: NO BITCH YOU FUCKING DUMB

**Deku**: Omfgff I got a tiktok y'all ahah I'm so funny

**Bakugou**: You ain't funny

**Deku**: I ain't having none of ur shit get outta my house

**Bakugou**: IM NOT IN YOUR HOUSE

**Deku**: CÁLLATE GUEY

**Momo**: Wait what did he just say?

** Bakugou**: Stop I don't speak Mexican

**Deku**: I outta fuck u up for saying that shit

**Sero**: OOOOH he getting bold !

**Bakugou**: THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?

**Deku**: I SAID you a HOE

**Uravity**: I'm gonna fucking piss myselffvcbcbc

**Deku**: Ooga booga u stupid Kacchan

**Todoroki**: oh hell nah

**Deku**: Kacchan is gay part two: electric boogaloo

**Kirishima**: WHEN DID YOU GET SO BOLD? Is irl midoriya and texting midoriya completely different people or sum?

** Iida**: You guys are kind of forgetting that Midoriya got his wisdom teeth pulled out

**Bakugou**: Oh shit yeah

**Deku**: I outta uhhhh stab u with my uhhh tooth

**Sero**: YOU KEPT THE TOOTH THEy RIPPED OUT?!

**Deku**: My d ad said to keep it so I can sell it to the black mark et 

** Bakugou**: I'm pretty sure he was joking

**Deku**: pinche chismoso

**Jiro**: What he say

**Bakugou**: Idk to be honest

** Uravity**: wait so he's Mexican?

**Deku**: I'm half bean half rice

**Bakugou**: I know his nickname that his dad calls him Ahaha

**Kaminari**: TELL

**Deku**: HOL UP

**Bakugou**: Flaco

**Bakugou**: I also know his middle name is Dante ahhaha

**Deku**: jsjsjnsns

**Jiro**: What does Flaco mean?

** Deku**: It means that someone is skinny

**Deku**: My dad calls me gordo now so it doesn't matter ksksksk

**Iida**: Well what does that mean?

** Deku**: Big, chunky, fat etc etc

** Sero**: You're not fat!

** Deku**: I mean it's not insulting, being called fat isn't a bad thing

**Deku**: Like okay? By calling me fat ur just stating facts like I'm aware. It's just my body type, nothing wrong with that

**Sero**: You're so wise omg

**Froggy**: y'all there is a party who down to come?

** Deku**: ME

**Bakugou**: not you bitch


	2. Two: Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luis: No mms why am I here

* * *

**Deku: ** This song is my JAMMM

**Deku: ** Si tú me hubieras dicho siempre la  _ verdAD _

**Deku: SI hubieras respondido cUANDO te llaMÉ **

**Bakugou: ** ShUT UP 

**Deku: Si no supiste amAR**

**Deku: AHORA TE PUEDES MACHAR **

**Todoroki: ** okay but like that song actually is a bop, no lie 

**Kirishima: ** This song be HITTING different damn 

**Kaminari: ** Adding Luis Miguel to my playlist now lmaoooo

**Deku: ** I’m telling y’all Luis Miguel is the SHIT 

**Iida: ** I actually really like this song Midoriya! You have such a profound and interesting taste in music! 

**Deku: ** Oooh thank you thank you :))))) 

**Kaminari: ** ooooh got em 

**Iida: ** What do you mean?

**Kirishima: ** Oooooh I see now ;)))

**Uravity: ** ANYWAYS 

**Deku:** Okay so like I got other good musicians too, my dad would play these dudes when I was a kid uwu 

**Kaminari: ** Show me, I’m finna add more songs to my playlist boi 

**Deku: INTOCABLE HOLY SHIT,** listen to them. I recommend Selena OBVIOUSLY SHES the Queen ughh !! 

**Kirishima: ** These songs be POPPIN HOLY SHIT 

**Kaminari: ** God blessed us with Mido. He said, “With rice comes beans,” and I live by that 

**Todoroki: ** thfbfbfbv I cant breaf 

**Bakugou: ** All of you are annoying as hell 

**Deku: ** YA okay I’m a beaner, I know smh 

**Iida: ** I’m sure Kaminari meant nothing by it Midoriya! 

**Deku: ** You’re precious omggg 

**Mina: ** FBDBFBDBFBFBDBCVZXADE

**Mina: GIMME S XXECOND I NFDED AIR**

**Jiro: ** When I sense gay shit, I come on

**Uravity:** CDVDVDDB ME ASFF 

**Sero: ** I still need some music 

**Sero: ** Dante, if you will please continue 

**Deku: ** Of course! 

**Deku: ** ** _Now hold on just a second _ **

**Deku: ** Whatd you just call me 

**Mina: ** I cant mcfuckin breatheeeeevcvcdvdbdbdc

**Todoroki: ** o hell no 

**Sero: ** Watcha gonna do about it 

**Sero: Dante? **

**Deku: ** I- 

**Deku: ** Nothing bc ur my friend 

**Sero: ** BCBDBDGDB <33333333

**Deku: ** <3333333

**Bakugou: ** Continue your fucking playlist shit, Dante 

**Deku: ** ALRIGHT now that’s where I draw the  **LINE **

**Deku: ** How dare u call me Dante smhh 

**Todoroki: ** lmaoooo get fucking rekt Bakugou 

**Todoroki: ** Dante ur the best 

**Deku: ** Thank you (: 

**Bakugou:** FUCKING HALF AND HALF CAN CALL YOU DANTE BUT I CANT??? 

**Deku: ** I’m jk!!!

**Deku: ** You guys can call me whatever you like! Bc you’re my friends and I adore you! 

**Mina: ** I’m gonna cryyy mido ur an angel amongst the DEMONS IN THIS FUCKING CLASS except for u Iida ur cool 

**Kaminari: ** FUCKING CHRIST 

**Deku: ** Okay, allow me to continue!

**Deku: ** Before I do tho I need a second opinion 

**Deku has added Luis to the groupchat. **

**Luis: ** No mms why am I here 

**Froggy: ** Whom is this ? 

**Deku: ** Meet my brother Luis!! 

**Kaminari:** Oh shit he related to Luis Miguel? oh damnnn 

**Bakugou: ** I fucking remember your ass 

**Luis: ** Yeah, I punched you in the face once lmaooo 

**Luis** : I might as well stay, I’m waiting for my food 

**Deku: ** OKAY COOL, who’s the best singer? 

**Luis: ** Jose Jose, next 

**Luis: ** Jesus Christ they’re taking forever

**Luis:** No pos fueron a matar la vaca o que ? 

**Deku: ** LMAOO YO QUIERO QUE SI 

**Kaminari: ** I have no fucking idea what was said but I’m gonna go along with it anyway 

**Luis: ** I ordered a beef burrito, I’ve been here for an hour 

**Bakugou: ** What slow fucking service did you go to? 

**Luis: ** Apparently faster then yo ass during a fucking race

**Sero: ** I’m shutting down bye

**Bakugou: ** FUCK YOU IM GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS LUIS 

**Luis: ** I WOULD LOVEEE TO SEE YOU TRY, VAS A VER 

**Todoroki: ** wow you guys get along great 

**Deku: ** It’s been like this since we were kids cbfbdbg

**Deku: ** When we were little and Kacchan would come over, Luis would always piss him off on purpose 

**Deku: ** My brother shows no mercy ! 

**Luis: ** My burrito is here, later losers 

**Kirishima has added ayoma, sugarboi, tails, and two others to the groupchat. **

**Kirishima: ** I thought it was a good idea 

**Shins-O: ** hey

**Deku: ** We’re talking about music! 

**Shins-O: ** lord youre so adorable 

**Uravity: ** Omfg he and Todoroki text the same dvcfbfbfbfb

**Kaminari: ** Before we continue, I have a genuine question for Midoriya 

**Deku: ** Hm? 

**Kaminari: ** Do you have a big family? Like I know you got a brother, aka Luis but like do you have an extremely massive family? 

**Deku: ** Heck yeah, you should’ve seen my quince 

**Kirishima: ** I wanted to go :( 

**Deku: ** I’m sorry bby, I was in Mexico ;(( 

**Iida: ** As much as I want to continue this conversation, you all should be going to bed soon! It’s getting late, off to bed now. All of you! 

**Deku: ** Yes dad 

**Uravity: ** MCBDBDB MIDO I SAEAR FHDVSVWVEN 

** ———————————**

**Luis: ** Lmao y’all died 

**Luis: ** Bakugou sucks 

**Bakugou: ** FUCK YOU 

**Luis: ** Nah man I’m just playing, wanna get some nuggets?

**Bakugou: ** Sure 

**Kaminari: ** Lmaooo what thy fuck 

**Deku: ** Believe it or not they actually do get along, I know it’s hard to believe hsbdbdb 

**Deku: ** WAIT I THOT YOU WERE IN MEXICO 

**Luis: ** WOW my own brother doesn’t even know I’m here smh no mms 

**Bakugou: ** I’ll be a better brother than Deku 

**Luis: ** Oh wig, Baku is now my brother 

**Deku: ** >:(((((

**Bakugou: ** >:)))

**Froggy: ** wait WAIT

**Froggy: ** Music

**Sero: ** We went off topic sooo many times lmaoooo

**Momo: ** I would like to hear more from Midoriya and his brother. They certainly know good music 

**Jiro changed their name to Jirou.**

**Jirou: ** LMAOO MY NAME WAS MISSPELLED THE WHOLE TIME

**Jirou: ** Anyways! Music, Go!

**Luis: ** Nino Bravo 

**Deku: ** UHHH RAPHAEL 

**Todoroki: ** i kinda like Harry styles 

**Uravity: ** ONGSBDBDB ME TOOO OMGGG 1D STAN HERE LMAOOO

**Todoroki: ** hell ya 

**Bakugou: ** I like Kiss idk 

**Kirishima: ** I LOVE ME SOME AC/DC 

**Kaminari: ** …..

**Kaminari: ** 5SOS lololol

**Jirou: ** Lmao ya you got a mcfuckin crush on that calum dude 

**Kaminari: ** HES HANDSOME >:((((

**Jirou: ** I really like Green Day 

**Iida: ** To be honest,

**Iida: ** I really enjoy Tears for Fears

**Deku: ** ooooh! Throwback, you got some good taste! 

**Iida: ** Thank you Mido!

**Uravity: ** nzbdbdbd motherfucker is blushing !

**Iida: ** I am not.

**Momo: ** I really like Tame Impala, they’re cool!

**Shins-O: ** belle and sebastian 

**Todoroki: ** oomf thats also really nice too

**Shins-O: ** neat 

**sugarboi: ** Hmmm Vince Staples

**Froggy: ** Oh hell yesss same 

**Invisibility: ** Ooh! I really like Rihanna!

**tails: ** ooof SAME 

**Ayoma: ** Oh!! I really love Alphaville ~~~

**Sero: ** Skksksks Sorry Mido I agree with Luis, Nino Bravo is a BOP

**Deku: ** DAMN!!

**Iida: ** I personally like Raphael better!

**Deku: ** Yes!! Iida, you’re the man!

**Uravity: ** HES BLUSHING AGAIN AJAHHSBSBSB

**Iida: ** I am not!!

**Kaminari: ** This whole talk of music makes me wanna be in a band lololol 

**Kirishima: ** LETS DO IT I CAN PLAY ELECTRIC 

**Kaminari: ** YOURE THE FUCKING MANNNNN I CAN PLAY BASS

**Bakugou: ** I play drums

**Todoroki: ** youd probably break the sticks within a matter of seconds lol

**Bakugou: ** FUCK YOU 

**Deku: ** I mean.. tea, he’s not wrong 

**Bakugou: ** ILL KILL YOU DEKU 

**Jirou: ** I’m p good a singer, I could be the lead singer

**Kaminari: ** Lets call ourselves, “Elegantly Broken,”

**Deku: ** Damn u ok?

**Kirishima: ** I fucking lowkey like that 

**Uravity: ** It ain’t lowkey if you just said it straight up

**Kirishima: ** Damnnn I shame myself !!

**Luis: ** You guys are funny 

**Luis: ** I wanna meet y’all 

**Luis: ** I already know Bakugou so

**Sero: ** I’m down!!!

**Jirou: ** Same!!!

**Deku: ** Damnnn I’m gonna get replaced real quick

**Luis:** You’re the worst brother lol

**Deku: ** IGHT DATS COOL

**Luis: ** me vale madre 

**Deku: ** Damn I love you too I guess :(

**Luis: ** Lmaooo I’m playing, I love you bro 

**Shins-O:** damn, can’t believe Luis is gonna be my new brother

**Todoroki: ** i do not need any more siblings 

**Luis: ** Noboday asked u but go off

**Todoroki: ** nvm hes my new brother too

**Iida: ** I already have an awesome brother who I look up to!

**Luis: ** Our older brother stole a cops car and ran over our racist neighbors mailbox 

**Todoroki: ** thats the best thing Ive ever heard 

**Deku: ** I REMEMBER THAT!! 

**Deku: ** It was funnyyyy

**Iida:** I do not condone criminal violence! Watch yourself Midoriya!

**Deku: ** No me digas asi ok :(((

**Shins-O: ** aizawa said if we don’t go to sleep within the next ten minutes, he taking all our phones 

**Sero: ** OH HELLA NAH HES GOMNA FIND MY MEME STASH 

**Kaminari: ** GOOD NIGHT FUCKERS 

** —————————-**

  
  


**Luis: ** Guess everyone is asleep 

**Luis: ** Bakugou sucks

**Bakugou: ** FUCKKKKK YOUUUUU

**Luis: ** Lmao nvm 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some Spanish into it skksks
> 
> https://youtu.be/yG7MPEQm1-w


	3. Three: The Unexpected

**Midoriya has added Gatti and Angel to the group chat.**

**Gatti**: WHATS THIS?? OWO

**Angel**: Shut yo ass up

**Luis**: What the fuck Dante you’re gonna create chaos by bringing these bitches here

**Gatti**: WHAT, IM NOT A BITCH NO MMS

**Angel**: I want to leave

**Deku**: Pos leave pinche guey

**Angel**: Man fuck you

**Gatti**: YEAH, GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE ANGEL

**Bakugou**: Oh fuck no, I know all of you

**Gatti**: HI BAKUGOU, NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN

**Angel**: Yeah

**Angel**: Why are you typing in all caps?

**Gatti**: IDK

**Deku**: Guys! Meet my brother Gatti, the one who stole a cop car !

**Gatti**: HEY

**Iida**: Mr. Gatti, I do not condone your actions!

**Gatti**: AWWWW YOURE ADORABLE DUDE

**Deku**: And Angel! Our oldest sister!

**Angel**: Hey

**Kirishima**: NICE TO MEET YOU GUYS

**Gatti**: AYEEEEE

**Kirishima**: AYEEEEE

**Gatti**: I LIKE THIS ONE

**Luis**: What is this a family reunion or smth?

**Momo**: It’s very nice to meet you all! Midoriya has told us so much about you!

**Gatti**: I GUESS EVERYONE KNOWS I STOLE A COPS CAR THEN

**Todoroki**: fgdbfb howd you pull it off?

**Gatti**: OKAY LONG STORY SHORT

**Gatti**: I WENT TO ACQUIRE MASA TO MAKE TAMALES RIGHT?

**Gatti**: THIS DUDE SUDDENLY STARTS CHASING ME WITH A KNIFE, MIND YOU IM STILL HOLDING A BAG OF MASA

**Shins-O**: Oh god this is so interesting

**Gatti**: I RAN UP TO A POLICE OFFICERS CAR TO GET HELP, BUT THE MOTHERFUCKER WAS GONE AND LEFT HIS KEYS BEHIND

**Uravity**: FVCVVBVBBHGB WHAT KIND OF DUMBASSVCVV

**Gatti**: I GOT IN AND DROVE THAT BITCH OFFFFF

**Iida**: My god!

**Iida**: That’s illegal! How are you not in prison?!

**Gatti**: I WAS NEVER CAUGHT

**Gatti**: I PANICKED WTF WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO

**Gatti**: ANYWAYS THEN I WENT RUN OVER OUR RACIST NEIGHBORS MAILBOX

**Shins-O**: no one knows this but shouto is cry laughing at this point

**Todoroki**: Cbd Icsnt breafxvcb

**Gatti**: I THEN PROCEEDED TO EXIT THE CAR AND RUN INTO MY PAPAS HOUSE

**Gatti**: HE YELLED AT ME

**Deku**: Of course he did!! He was worried about you!

**Angel**: Also you were stupid as fuck

**Luis**: ^^^

**Bakugou**: I loved that story so much, I always told you to keep telling it to me

**Gatti**: DAMNN BAKU WE SHOULD HANG OUT I MISS YOU BRO

**Deku**: I would say that Gatti and Bakugou got along the most!

**Kaminari changed Deku to BeanRice.**

**  
BeanRice**: But why tho

**Gatti**: THATS IT I LIKE YOU GUYS, GONNA GO GET TICKETS TO JAPAN

**Luis**: I’m already here

**BeanRice**: Yeah, sleeping in MY room >:(

**Jirou**: Why is your family so funny Mido

**Kirishima**: I know right??? Lets all just have a party!

**Iida**: No alcohol!

**Gatti**: SI

**Gatti**: ILL SMUGGLE SOME

**Iida**: ABSOLUTELY NOT! Not only is it illegal, but you are not old enough to drink!

**Gatti**: OH COME ONNN, IM ONLY SEVENTEEN

**Iida**: YOU HAVE TO BE TWENTY YEARS OLD!

**Kaminari**: Oh my god Gatti is going to bring out the devil in Iida

**Iida**: YOU SEE THAT MIDORIYA? YOUR BROTHER IS GOING TO GIVE ME A DAMN NEAR HEART ATTACK!

**Bakugou**: Holy shit!

**Todoroki**: oh my god he straight up said damn oh my lord

**Iida**: Forgive me for my vile language!

**Mina**: Never in my life…

**Kaminari**: I’m,,, shocked,,

**Kirishima**: Me too,,,,

**Gatti**: IM ON MY WAY DANTE

**Iida**: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

**Iida**: I PROHIBIT ANY OF YOU TO HAVE A PARTY AND THATS FINAL!

**BeanRice**: Oh come on Iida! It’ll be fun, I promise things won’t get out of hand!

** Iida**: Midoriya I trust you but I don’t trust anyone else.

**Bakugou**: Fuck you

**BeanRice**: Please! I promise it won’t get too crazy!

**Uravity**: Iida is having major heart eyes rn

**Iida**: Enough!

** Iida**: Alright, I trust you keep that promise Midoriya.

** Sero**: YESSS

**Iida**: You may have a party but the second things get out of hand, I’m shutting it down!

**Sero**: FUCK YEAH

**BeanRice**: Thank you Iida! I promise you won’t regret it!

** Iida**: I already am regretting it.

**Gatti**: OKAY IM COMING

**Gatti**: LOS JACKSON FIVE IS COMING BRO

**Iida**: jACKSON FIVE???

** Iida**: HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE

**Gatti**: THERE IS ME, IZUKU, LUIS, ANGEL AND OUR OTHER SISTER MELISSA

**Iida**: OH MY GOD

———————-

A loud and obnoxious voice filled the room, interrupting the group of students. A tall figure with a wild look in his eyes, and hair sticking everywhere stood there with the craziest smile. Three other figures stood behind him, all resembling Midoriya. “Hi, I’m Gatti!”

Everyone quickly cheered, surrounding the group of siblings and collecting the alcohol. Luis carried pizza boxes over into the room, setting it by the table. The party went on pretty well, music was playing and the students were having tons of fun.

“Wow, wow! You are truly a family of Midoriya’s! You all have the same green hair and freckles,”Mina smiles, and Gatti laughed. “Of course, our genes are lovely aren’t they?” Luis merely just sat by the side, eating pizza quietly with Shinso and Todoroki.

It was enjoyable, the family singing Hispanic tunes and dancing all together.

That was until Kirishima suggested that they play spin the bottle.

Midoriya sat awkwardly in the circle, Angel and Luis refused to do so because they are both a little older.

“I ain’t kissing no damn little kids,”Luis grumbled, laying on the couch and falling into sleep.

It was fun at first, Midoriya managed to avoid any kissing so far.

“Yeah! Go boys!” Kaminari and Kirishima cheered, pulling each other into a deep and passionate kiss. It was exciting, since everyone knew that the two have feelings for each other.

It was all going great, until it was Bakugou’s turn.

The spiky haired teen grabbed the bottle, and gave it a spin. It lasted a while, it felt like slow motion when it pointed towards the green haired teenager.

Mina gave Bakugou a confident smile “You can do it,”She whispered to him confidently.

As the two got closer to each other, everything seemed to be escalating around them. It was getting crazy, loud and people were causing a mess. Midoriya felt nervous, those red eyes piercing right through him.

“Go Bakugou and Midoriya!” The cheering grew louder, and eventually the two leaned in and kissed each other.

While one felt a spark of happiness, the other didn’t.

It was unrequited.

While one pulled away smiling, the other didn’t.

Bakugou’s smile became a frown, realizing the situation.

Then, their class president walked in. “What is going on here?!”

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I was gonna make this a bakudeku fan fiction when I first started writing this, but I really thought about it and decided against it. Hope you enjoyed !

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaa I hope you like! Comment, and enjoy!


End file.
